grandma Tsanade: The Grandmother of a God
by naruhina pwns
Summary: The seal breaks during wave, killing the fox and replacing with nine different beings from various dimensions nAruto Inherits thier abilities thus unlocking a bloodline that shall make him a true God of Shinobi. my attempt at a god fic. pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Listen up and listen well, for shall not repeat any of this again, this includes the disclaimer. I have permission from bradw316 to do my own version of his Grandma Tsunade Revised, so if you don't like it forget you! I do not own anyone from The last air bender, Naruto, FF7, Teen Titans, .H,ack FMA or starwars. I also don't Own Annabelle Moore, she belongs to Miruki-Mimiko, but I do own Anna's Elder Brother Kenchi.

Naruto's Nine-Tails of Power

**Tail One: The Avatar-Roku**

**Tail Two: The Master of Histories-Albiero Imma**

**Tail Three: The Immortal Siblings-** **Kenchi Elias Moore, Annabelle Delilah Moore (Original Characters)**

**Tail Four: The Alchemist – Edward Elric**

**Tail Five: The Grand Jedi Master- Yoda**

**Tail Six: Aura's Chosen one-** **BlackRose**

**Tail Seven: The heir of Trigon-Raven**

**Tail Eight: The One Winged Angel – Sephiroth**

**Tail Nine: The Sage of the Six Paths**

Leaning down eyes hidden in the shadows of his headband, inside the blonde Nine-tailed container something snapped. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki appeared in the mindscape of their son looking up at the seal as it began to fade. Both looked extremely worried, watching as the fox began screaming in pain. "Minato-kun what's happening how come we are here?" Kushina asked her beautiful eyes looking at her beloved husband.

"I-I don't know this isn't supposed to happen," Minato stated as they both watched the nine-tails suddenly explode in nine different beams of light. The beams then crashed to the ground forming into five distinct forms.

The first was a tall elderly man with white hair done up in bun that was held in place by a exquisite hairpiece that resembled a roaring flame. The man resonated an aura of peacefulness and wisdom that reminded Minato and Kushina of the Sandaime Hokage.

the second was a man with light black hair and similarly colored eyes in a large white robe that gave off an aura of mischief.

The third beam then broke off into two smaller beams that formed a boy of about eighteen with Shoulder length honey blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes dressed in a pair of black loose pants. He has on a dark blue vest that is hanging open to reveal a toned body. On his arms are black sleeves that stop just after the elbow. On his back is a large Zanbato and a strange metal tube like device that seemed to bigger than he was tall. In his right hand was a sword with a slim blade that appeared to be longer than he was tall. The second smaller streak formed into a small girl with a small, with a doll-like frame. Her long, black hair had several ribbons in it. She was dressed in Light blue skirt with a pink shirt that had a bright blue running from side to side. On her feet were blue heelless shoes.

The fourth Became a young blonde boy dressed in a a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges and over the black outfit is a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back is what looks like a cross with a snake draped across it with a crown sitting atop it with a pair of wings directly beneath the crown. The seemed radiate power as well as a mixture maturity and mischief. Another thing the two noticed was his size. He was as short as their son.

The Fifth formed into a small being that was as tall as a six year old with wrinkled green skin. Its brown eyes exuding great wisdom greater than the first being.

The sixth was a dark-skinned girl with numerous symbols around her body. She has pink hair, and a revealing set of armor that consisted of a small violet breast plate which was held in place by a single blue strap on her right shoulder. The lower armor consisted of a pink skirt with armored sides and solid white lace like material between them; her legs were covered by skintight purple pants with light blue cuffs. On her feet were slim pink heeled boots. On her was a large broadsword. Her dark crimson eyes held a hint pride and mischief.

The Seventh Being was Girl in a blue cloak with matching blue ruffled ankle boots with a black/gray sole, with an almost leotard-like long sleeved shirt that is blue/back with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. Her hair and eyes are blue-violet with her hair being shoulder length. On her forehead, she has a red and black diamond that's a gemstone on her ajna chakra. Her skin was pale (gray).

However it was the last two that made Minato feel totally uneasy. The power they held was coming off of them in a torrent so badly he couldn't breathe. The first was a tall man dressed in black with silver shoulder guards, the sword he was holding was at least two full body lengths in size, but was as thin as a kodachi similar to the first boys sword, his long silver hair reached almost to the floor and his green animal like eyes held a mixture of malice and intelligence. Protruding from his right shoulder was a large black feathered wing.

The last one was probably the single most powerful presence he had ever felt. The being was tall with long, spiky hair flowing backwards. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armour similar to that worn by Hashirama Senju, showing his necklace with six red magatama. But was the eyes that caught the couples attention, they were ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera. "It can't Be!" Thought Minato and Kushina. "He's supposed to be nothing more than mere myth!" They thought.

. "Who are you people?" Minato asked. "Where is the nine-tailed fox?"

The First man stepped forward, "It's very difficult to explain, the last I remember is a wall of ash and lava engulfed me and my friend fang." At that moment a translucent blue ethereal dragon appeared behind him curled. Minato and Kushina took an involuntary step back as the man gestured to the other eight people.

Minato watched and sweat dropped as his wife was hugging the blonde haired boy, who remarkably looked irritated, sad, and happy if that was possible, "Dear please don't smother the boy?"

"But Minato-kun, he reminds me so much of Naruto-Chan," Kushina gushed hugging the boy again.

After a few moments and a few snickers mostly from the boy and the girl along with the man in the robe, Kushina let blonde go, "Believe it or not I didn't mind," the blonde said softly. "I just finished fighting a couple of people myself and used an alchemy technique to bring my brother's body back when I appeared here."

With that explanation the blonde Hokage turned to the others, most gave the same answer they were in a major life or death battle when they were transported into the mindscape. The one in black holding the huge katana however was very different, he been about to destroy his home when someone had stopped him. The short green one explained that he had simply passed away after finishing training his student. "I see so the fox split into nine representations of itself," Minato rubbed his chin while Kushina seem to almost bounce with energy. "They're maybe a way to use this, I've watched my home abuse and torture our son for something that is not his control," the blonde Hokage replied clenching his fist, his wife doing the same. "If you are all willing I would like Naruto to have full access to all your powers, with it not only can he achieve his dream but can usher in a new peace to this world."

The boy with Zanbato and katana held up a hand and said "whoa, hold on sec! Why should we help you and your son? For all we know you could be just as bad as the people we were fighting." The girl in the revealing armor said "Yeah, what he says." The other two girls were silent. Then the short green creature leaned forward on a stick he had been knawing on and said "Listen I will and though the force will sense any signs of evil." With that Minato explained everything that had happened on the night of his son's birth. At that moment the ninth figure stepped forward and said "Everything the Fourth Hokage is true, for was I who created the nine tail and his brethren. For I was the first container for the ten tails which the nine tails was, but a single part of."

All nine looked at each other for a moment as the in the skirt began to cry causing as the boy that had appeared with began to growl as he cracked his knuckles. , the white haired man with the headpiece man stepped forward

"I Avatar Roku, bestow all my knowledge in the bending of the four elements and my desire for peace to Naruto Uzumaki."

"I Albiero Imma shall bestow the use of magic and the abilities of my pactio the **Bibliothecarius Ironicus**," the man in the white robes.

The boy and girl that had appeared together looked at each other and nodded. The boy stepped forward and said "I Kenchi allow the full access to my weapons and the skill and knowledge to use them." As the girl said "As my older brother said, I Annabelle allow Naruto the use of my strength and explosives, so that he he may use our abilities to protect himself and his friends."

"I Edward Elric, bestow all my Alchemy abilities to Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde haired boy replied.

"Bestow upon young Naruto the full knowledge of the force I do, as well as the use of my weapon the lightsaber. Use it well he will I sense."

"Oh what the hell, I BlackRose allow the brat the right to use my magic and Great sword in his journeys." Said the with pink hair.

"I Raven Roth bequeath to Uzumaki Naruto the use of my abilities." Said the girl with blue eyes.

"I bestow the powers of the Lifestream and Jenova upon this vessel, so that it will allow him to crush his enemies and grant no mercy to his betrayers, this I Sephiroth will to Naruto Uzumaki," the silver haired man said grimly.

"I the Rikudō Sennin do bestow to Naruto the Rinnegan, for he is the one I have chosen to bring peace to the world." Said the man with ripple like eyes, causing Minato and Kushina gasp.

As each one gave the go ahead Minato watched as numbers and names appeared above each individual, Kushina looked on in awe gushing at how pretty they were. Until finally the lights and figures all vanished, "Minato-kun what happened?"

"They fused with our son, dear," Minato's face broke into a dark malicious smirk, "I pity anyone he comes across now." The two looked around and frowned wondering why they hadn't vanished as well the seal was gone and the fox was no longer present, the sole purpose of them being in that space was no more. "Why haven't we vanished?"

"Maybe so we can be with our son?" Kushina suggested, "I hope so, maybe next time he gets knocked into here we can finally tell him everything."

Minato agreed about that, pulling out a sealed scroll, "well if we're stuck here let's," with a poof the scroll unsealed to reveal two bowls of ramen. "Here."

Kushina got stars in her eyes taking her bowl, "Oh Minato-kun thank you I missed this food of the Gods," she whipped out her specially made chopsticks and began eating.

XXX

Haku looked on as a huge swirl of energy rose out all around the orange clad boy, it was there he felt one malicious form of chakra split into nine different forms that felt strong, extremely strong strong, however the last two were stifling. "What is this, how can a single person have nine different chakras?"

The orange clad boy stood his eyes still hidden underneath his headband, "Chakra Tail 8: The One-Winged Angel." the boy whispered with that his hair turned silver and all the color in his clothing vanish save the two blue patches on his shoulder, which also turned to silver as a huge black wing shot out of his right shoulder, "For what you've done to my friend I'll pay you back a million fold," the boy stated his head came revealing two cold slitted green eyes. He reached up and a huge thin bladed sword. "**Firaga!**" was the single cold phrase suddenly a huge fire ball hotter than the hottest fire Jutsu exploded in the air above Naruto and the prone Uchiha. The heat was so intense that Haku's mirrors actually shattered sending the masked shinobi flying and sliding back. Looking down Naruto activated another new ability, "**Scan!**" after a few seconds Naruto snorted. "I see so you put Sasuke in suspended animation, Chakra Tail 8, deactivate," with that Naruto's form shifts back to its original state as he casually walks toward the masked-shinobi.

"How did you know?" Haku asked weakly standing up.

"If he had been killed I would of used life on him, for some odd reason when I went ballistic after Sasuke took that hit for me, I felt something inside me change," the blonde stated. "Chakra Tail 2: The Alchemis," he said calmly again his clothing changed color again this time to red, his clan symbol change to a cross, with a crown and snake, his right hand gave off a metallic sheen, clapping his hands together dropping to his knees slapping his hands to the ground Haku found himself up to his neck in cement his body frozen. Once that was done Naruto's appearance changed again back to the original.

"So what now?" Haku asked faintly trying to move his fingers but they were frozen in place. The blonde didn't respond instead was looking off toward the water eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"Seems you and your partner are about to be double crossed," Naruto glanced in a different direction sensing a chakra spike. "Kakashi-sensei," he whispered.

XXX

Now Haku wasn't the only one to witness Naruto's change in power, back in the hidden leaf the 3rd Hokage had felt it. On the road heading toward the Leaf village from the Land of Water, Jiraiya of the Sannin had felt it. In his hidden base near the Hidden Grass Village Orochimaru had felt it and felt something else, he felt fear. At another Hidden Village this time the Hidden Rain ten figures looked up as one and felt many things, three felt fear(Itachi, Nagato, Madara), one was indifferent(Sasori), two felt nervous(Kakuzu, Hidan), the rest were just scared stiff(everyone else). One in particular looked up from the slot machines and felt something entirely different, both concern and outrage. "I can't believe I trusted there word, Shizune! Pack up were going home. I got three old farts to pounds into paste and another old fart to kick to the moon!"

Shizune nodded vigorously wondering what was going on. "L-Lady Tsunade, what's the matter?"

Tsunade turned to her long time apprentice a weak tearful smile on her face, "That surge of power we felt, t-that's from my little grandson."

"Naruto, I thought the council said he died in the attack," Shizune responded as the two made it to their hotel room. "And if he didn't why didn't the Hokage tell us."

Tsunade grabbed her clothing stuffing them in a pack, "We'll find out as soon as we get back to the village. Heaven help those old bastards because when I get there I'm going to unleash hell," the blonde woman growled clenching her fist Shizune's eyes flashed in full agreement.

XXX

Kakashi and Zabuza also felt the wave of power looking in the direction of the youngster's battle they saw a huge flash of fire. This was quickly followed by, seeing a body go flying through the air and the dome of mirrors shattering. "What was that Kakashi!"

The silver haired jonin had no clue he had felt the Nine-tails chakra briefly before it seem to split into nine different forms of chakra each one more powerful than the first. _What happened to Naruto, I wonder._ He was about to launch his attack when a flash of brown caught the corner of his eye. Suddenly Naruto was standing next to him in his usual outfit only it was white with a brown robe, in his hand was a small metallic cylinder. The boy was currently stopping him from attacking. "Naruto what are you doing, where's Sasuke and that hunter-nin?" how, he didn't know all he felt was as if he had be caught a Nara's shadow bind technique.

"Sasuke's unconscious and Haku is tied up," the blonde boy stated. "I came to warn you Kakashi-sensei several men are coming, they're being led by some guy that's shorter than me."

Zabuza cursed, "Gato must be planning on betraying me," he clenched his fist. "Kakashi my quarrel with you is done."

The silver haired jonin nodded pushing his headband down to cover his Sharingan, Naruto nodded to himself. "Chakra Tail 2: The Alchemist" with that his clothing shifted he turned clapping his hands and with a brief flash, followed by running Haku appeared out of the mist. Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "What sensei?" it was then that Kakashi notice something else had changed.

"Naruto, where's your whisker marks?" Kakashi asked looking a bit worried.

Blinking Haku held up one of his mirror's to show him his face. Naruto looked at his face and was amazed. "Wow, I don't know sensei, one minute I go nuts thinking Haku killed Sasuke the next thing I feel is a whole bunch a abilities get downloaded into a my head," Naruto states rubbing the back of his head as his clothing goes back to their normal orange. "Heh, sometimes I don't need to say anything to turn them off."

A few minutes later Gato and his goons appear, however he wasn't expecting them to be standing waiting for him. "How did you know?" Zabuza simply jerked his thumb at the orange clad blonde who said "good to see...gato." with a smirk as his hair turned silver and his clothes turned black except for the two blue patches on his shoulder, which also turned to silver as a huge black wing shot out of his right shoulder. Kakashi's eye widened when saw this, then shivered at how cold and cruel Naruto sounded when he spoke.

The shipping magnate looked at the boy growling both in outrage and fear, something in the boy was giving off waves of malice. However before he could order his men to do anything they all dropped, each one had senbon sticking out of their neck. All of a sudden the boy was there. Gato felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Looking at it he gasped when he saw a long katana embedded in it as he was lifted via said sword into the air. "Is this the pain you've seen before when you had Inari's father murdered. Let me remind you of it, this time you will feel it for yourself." Naruto said as he threw the mafia boss into the air off of his sword. Naruto shot up in the air and began to stab him in rapid succession in non vital area that still caused the extreme pain. "Gahhh!" gato cried as Naruto stabbed him again,, then spun and threw him back towards Zabuza who simply held his Kubikiribōchō up as gato flew down towards him. Gato landed in two pieces..

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer tyrant," Naruto snorts as he lands while crossing his arms.

XXX

Naruto bent down and with Haku's instruction gently pulled out all of the senbon that Sasuke had in his body. He then used his One Winged Angel ability to use cure to heal all of Sasuke's injuries as soon as the last wound healed the Uchiha woke up. "Naruto, why do you look so different?"

"I think I activated a Kekki Genkai after you passed out," Naruto stated not really sure how to explain his new found abilities, figure a bloodline limit was the best explanation for it.

"You think?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's appearance went back to normal.

The blonde haired boy shrugged, "Hey I am orphan might parents might have had a really cool kekki genkai." Sakura sighed looking a bit worried something had happened to her blonde haired teammate, one he was given some really cool powers, two his whiskers were gone showing that they hid a really handsome face, not that she was shallow. She though Naruto was really handsome just a bit annoying and loud, if got rid of that which he apparently had done, he be grade A boyfriend material.

The exchange between Zabuza and Kakashi had been brief the information the swordsman had given about the 4th Mizukage was a bit disturbing. With a silent nod the swordsman and his apprentice departed. With that Team seven stayed with the bridge builder until the bridge had been completed, they also looted Gate's warehouse of items to give to the villagers mostly money and supplies.

Once the bridge was finished Team seven left for home, deep inside the recesses of Naruto's mind his parents had watched the powers their son had displayed. "Makes me wonder what other powers Naruto will have," Minato stated aloud his wife nodding and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: from here on out the fic will follow the same plot as the original fic.. I'll deviate when see the moment to do so, otherwise I'll be sticking to the original plot.

P.S this may or may not be a harem fic.

Chapter 2

Tsunade and Shizune arrived in the Hidden Leaf village a good day before Team 7 would arrive, many watched in awe. However many of the shinobi had spotted the slug Sannin notice the underlining rage in her features. Shizune simply looked around the village taking in the changes that had occurred during the last thirteen years. As the duo entered the Hokage tower Tsunade didn't hear the protests from the Hokage's secretary as she reared her foot back bringing it forward sending the door flying as she kicked it off its hinges heading toward the hokage's desk. The old man had the good sense to duck as said door flew over his head. "Tsunade, this is an unexpected surprise," he said uncertainly watching as his former student was glaring coldly at his fellow guests the three heads of the Village council.

"Cut the bullshit, old man," Tsunade snapped fist clenching. "All I want to hear out of your mouth, did you agree with or know that these old farts told me my grandson was dead?"

For a moment the old Hokage was uncertain at what he just heard for a second he froze in thought finally with a sigh he steepled his fingers in front of him leaning forward. "No, I had no idea that was what you were told. I had assumed you hated the boy for the nine-tails."

"Sensei how you can say that," Tsunade shouted tears forming then rolling down her face. "Knowing how devastated I was when my brother and Dan were killed. I cherish my family more than anything in the world, I was so happy that my little Minato and Kushina were going to have a child."

With a single nod Sarutobi turned to his former teammates turned advisors and the old war hawk. His teammates looked at anything but him or Tsunade, while Danzo didn't even look guilty. "Naruto is currently out on a mission he should be home by tomorrow. Please allow me to talk to him before meeting him, his life hasn't been easy and to find out that he had blood relative living that could have taken care of him," the old man sighed. "Let's just say things wouldn't have been pleasant..."

"Fine but what about these three lying sacks of trash," Tsunade jabs her finger at the three elders. "Naruto is the blood relative of two of three founding members of this village, what these three shits tried to do should be considered treason."

"How dare you, what we did was for the good of the village," Homura states scowling at the younger woman.

"By what denying my grandson his heritage, letting every single villager treat him like garbage," Tsunade's eyes still held tears in them a mixture of angry and grief. "Minato would be enraged at what's been going on since he gave his life for this village," she turned to the old Hokage. "I'm going to open up the Namikaze grounds, once you've explained everything to him tell him to come find me. I have thirteen years to make up things with my grandson," she chuckled weakly heading for the door. "Grandma Tsunade, who would have believed that day, would ever come."

XXX

Sarutobi watched as his former student walked out of the office giving a deep sigh again before looking at his former teammates. "We will talk about your liberal use of my authority at a later date, what I will discuss is what we felt a week ago."

"Yes, the amount of power we felt surely must have been sensed in all the four corners of the Elemental Nations," Danzo replied. "Not even the nine-tails thirteen years ago had such power, if we can somehow wield that power we'd unstoppable."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow; he already had an inkling of where the power originated from having spent a majority of time with his dead successor. "I propose we wait and see if the power we felt will be of any benefit to the village before we approach it. Until we know what we're dealing with."

XXX

Jiraiya had been a bit worried since he felt that huge chakra signature, many wouldn't have notice it or recognize it at first glance. But being the most familiar with it after all he watched helplessly as the young man who had been like a son to him give his life for his village. The moment he felt that huge chakra he feared for his godson's life that was until it broke off into nine separate chakra fields. _What could it mean, one moment it feels as if the chakra from the fox was escaping the next it feels like the fox exploded into nine different powers with the last two being ungodly powerful._ Thinking of the last two signatures he felt Jiraiya prayed they hadn't changed Naruto. "I should reach the Hidden Leaf in time for the Chunin Exams, just hope Naruto is alright Minato would never forgive me if something happen to the kid."

XXX

Team seven were walking in silence Sasuke in front, Kakashi just behind him, Sakura was walking behind the jonin while Naruto brought up the rear. Naruto's thoughts were all over the place and he was amazed he even had thoughts outside of ramen and Sakura. The powers he could feel at his command made him both giddy and wary. On the one hand it would insure a fast rise to the Hokage seat yet on the other if something happened and he was corrupted he could level not just the Hidden Leaf but the entire planet. He needed something or someone to help him; he glanced up looking at Sakura's back smiling faintly. He'd had a crush on the pink haired girl since he was five for a brief time they had been friends that was before the day he was sent to the hospital by a group irate villagers. He frowned darkly at that memory, he remembered getting out of the hospital looking for the pink haired girl. Finding her surrounded by new friends he feared ruining those friendships causing her to hate him so he left her alone. It wasn't until the second year of the academy when he approached her again, by then she made her transition into Sasuke-teme fangirlism. _I lost her to that harpy group, but it was either that or losing her completely_. He tried asking her out to lunch hoping to rekindle their old friendship but he was shot down almost as if she forgot all about him. _She probably did forget after all three years is a long time and we were only five at the time. But god I miss her smile, now all I get is hits and insults, I just want my Sakura-chan back the one who promised to be with me forever._ Drooping his head putting his hands in his pockets a dark aura slowly surrounding him.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder feeling the melancholy taint in Naruto's chakra, it reminded him too much of Obito. Falling back casually he matched strides with the blonde reaching up and ruffling the boy's head good naturally. It wasn't until the boy's head came up revealing the tear streaks that Kakashi realized how close his thoughts had hit the mark.

"What do you want Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked his voice was thick with emotion so much so that both Sasuke and Sakura looked back at him. He avoided looking at Sakura as she was the cause of those tears.."

"Nothing you just seemed to be rather quiet since we left Tazuna's," Kakashi stated.

With a shrug the blonde haired boy looked at the ground again, "I was thinking of changing my clothes, considering that my clothes change color when I activate those new powers. The outfit looks awesome in orange but not in white or black," this line of dialogue was to deflect the question while still being truthful. He decided to change his clothing style when he returned to the village to something a bit more useable.

"I see," Kakashi nodded knowing the blonde didn't want to talk about what was really bothering him in front of his teammates. Especially if what was bothering him was one of his teammates, his pink haired teammate to be exact. "Any particular style you want to try?"

"I don't know maybe when we get back to the village I'll figure it out," the blonde responded dropping back into silence lowering his head again. The jonin knew better than to force the real issue, which frustrated him. Naruto was his former sensei's son and he was hurting, yet there was nothing him to do except hope the issue will fix itself. _It'll take something major before the fangirl wakes up; it took Rin losing Obito to realize that. I just hope Sakura comes to realize how much happier she would be with a hero then she would be with an avenger. _Walking forward to retake his position between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was shocked, she had never seen Naruto cry before, deep down in her gut she felt something clench as she said "H-hey Naruto, you ok?" she watched as he tried to hide his and say "I'm fine Sakura-Chan." Sakura saw that the smile didn't reach his eyes though as she said "well if you're sure…" she said uneasily as she finaly figured what it was she was feeling inside herself. It was guilt.

XXX

Two hours later the group entered the village turning in their I.D.'s and made their way to the Hokage tower. Along the way Sasuke and Sakura notice the glances of uneasiness Naruto was getting, as they passed by people. Naruto barely noticed the absence of glares he was too busy with his own thoughts to care. They entered the staging area and Kakashi gave the Hokage his report on the land of Waves mission in detail however he avoided mentioning the issues involving Naruto's new powers.

"Very well Kakashi, we'll take out the funds for an A-Ranked mission out of the village coffers and split it amongst the four of you. We'll charge the Land of Waves the price for the A-Ranked mission when they get on their feet," the Hokage jotted down the information and sealed it into a scroll handing the scroll to an ANBU guard. "Sakura and Sasuke your dismissed, Kakashi, Naruto stay there are some things that need to be discussed."

The rosette haired girl and Uchiha both nodded one looking a bit worried while the other was indifferent. Soon as they left the room and closed the door the old Hokage interlocked his fingers looking at Naruto. "Naruto a week ago many in this village and no doubt throughout the Elemental Nations felt a huge power, this power I believe came from you." He looked over to Kakashi who nodded once. "Judging by the report your sensei gave, you got angry thinking that your teammate Sasuke was killed. I believe you unknowingly tried to tap into the Nine-tails instead it somehow split."

"It didn't split," Naruto said softly. "It was obliterated, completely destroyed. I can't explain how but that's what happened. In its place I got nine different powers from nine different people, each one stronger than the first."

"Yes, we felt them. The last two are by far the worse," Sarutobi stated. "Do you know how to access them?"

Naruto nodded smiling faintly, "Partially, it's kind of like saying a jutsu then poof my clothes, hair, and I think even my skin will change color to match what I see in my mind. Once the change sets in the powers come."

Sarutobi nods bringing his interlocked fingers underneath his chin thinking, "We'll consider this a double SS-rank secret if Danzo or anyone outside this village ever found out, it could doom us all," the Hokage smirked, "At least until you take this hat Naruto," he gestures to the Hokage hat. His smirk however vanished a second later. "Now on to the second reason I asked you to stay Naruto, it has to do with your only living relative. Which until yesterday I believed wanted nothing to do with you."

Naruto blinked his stomach lurching, _I-I have family?_ "What do you mean what relative?"

The old Hokage sighed heavily, "It turns out the Village council heads in their ignorance and hatred of the Nine-tails, prevented you and your grandmother from ever meeting through some subterfuge. They told her that you were killed the night of the attack, and through my own failure to check to see why your grandmother left the village without a word that night. Apparently she left the village that night in grief believing you died. I had thought she left because of her hatred of the Nine-tails."

Kakashi listened his eyes widening at the implications, "She found out the truth when Naruto unleashed his new powers," he surmised.

Sarutobi nodded chuckling, "Yes, she marched into this very office yesterday damn near killing me with the front door kicking by it off its hinges right at me."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"At your father's compound waiting for you," Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll handing it to Naruto. "I was going to wait until you either became a Chunin or sixteen to give you this. But I feel your grandmother would kill me if I didn't give this to you now," he sighed rubbing his face. "In there is your father's two signature jutsus, as well as his last will and testament."

Naruto nodded after few more lingering details the blonde was dismissed and escorted out of the office by his sensei.

XXX

A few minutes in companionable silence the blonde and his silver haired sensei were walking towards the outskirts of the village. "I always found it strange, knowing Lady Tsunade as I do that she would of left you on your own. Losing her brother and lover during the Second Shinobi War hurt her deeply."

"You heard the old man, it was blasted old farts on the council," Naruto snarled softly. "I wasn't even allowed to have my grandmother around," blonde simply slumped his shoulders the fight leaving him. Meanwhile inside where the fox use to be the teenage boy slammed his fist into the wall and swore. They soon came upon a huge home surrounded on all sides by a concrete fence that about seven feet in height. The home itself was made of wood and paper looking much like the Hyuga compound only smaller. A koi pond was put in the middle of the big yard with a small bridge over the pond so you had to cross it to get to the front door. Banzai trees decorated the sides of the home in various places, the place screamed serenity. But it was the person standing in the doorway that Naruto had been eager to see. His grandmother.

She was dressed in her grey wrap around gi, blue pants, sandals, and green coat; however Naruto wasn't expecting the woman to look so young. Instead of seeing someone in roughly forties or fifties, he saw a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Grandma?"

Tsunade nodded walking up her eyes taking in his form before kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for everything, I-I thought," she couldn't finish her words her throat choking with emotion.

"The old man told me," the blonde boy slid his arms around his grandmother for the first time and let his own emotions sweep him away. Shizune had come out to watch and was standing with the silver haired jonin trying not to tear up herself. But the moving moment was about to get ruined, Kakashi was watching the whole thing and noted where the blonde boy's face was planted and well he was blown back by a gigantic nose bleed.

Shizune blinked a few times turning to look at her jonin colleague, "Kakashi?"

"He's being a pervert," Naruto said with a sigh pinching his nose looking at his sensei in disgust. "He reads those perverted orange books, the old man reads."

Tsunade developed a tick above her eyes, "So he's one of that perverts fans is he," she clenches her fist stalking over to the prone jonin. "If I ever catch reading that smut in front of my grandson Hatake, from this moment on," she then proceeded to pound the man (I'll leave it up to your imagination to what's done.)

Naruto laughed as he watched his grandmother beat his perverted teacher into the next millennium. Suddenly he grabbed his stomach and screamed in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you those of you who have been patiently waiting for this chapter. I deeply appreciate the many favorites iv received. I look forward to continuing this fic. know this I will never abandon a fic. I am having trouble getting the motive to write and I am having trouble with the fact that I cannot find the original plot for one of my fics, meaning it will be a while before I update it. Now onto another matter. The point of this fic is to make Naruto as powerful as possible, so please do not flame me for Naruto's god like powers. Now onto the story!

Chapter 3

Meeting the family

"Oi, I am so bloody tired of this place!" was what caused Naruto to wake. He found himself floating in a passage that looked like a sewer. "If this place doesn't change soon, I'm going to kill the gaki!" Naruto looked around as he heard a girls voice "Calm down big brother, he can't help it." Naruto began to follow the passage A few minutes later he came to a large cavernous chamber that held two huge doors that were held together by piece of paper that had the kanji for "seal" written on it. Beyond it there was an empty expanse. In front of the cage were twelve people.

The first man was a tall elderly man with white hair done up in bun that was held in place by a exquisite hairpiece that resembled a roaring flame Dressed in a red robe. The man resonated an aura of peacefulness and wisdom that reminded Naruto of the old man.

The second was a man with light black hair and similarly colored eyes in a large white robe that gave off a feeling of power and a mischievous feeling that reminded Naruto of himself.

The next person he saw was boy with Shoulder length honey blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes dressed in a pair of black loose pants. He has on a dark blue vest that is hanging open to reveal his chest. On his back was an extremely large sword and a strange metal tube like device that seemed to bigger than he was tall. In his hand was another sword with a slim blade that appeared to be longer than he was tall.

Beside the boy was girl with a small, with a doll-like frame. Her long, black hair had several ribbons in it. She was dressed in Light blue skirt with a pink shirt that had a bright blue running from side to side. On her feet were blue heelless shoes. "She's as cute as Sakura-Chan" thought Naruto as felt himself turn red.

The fourth was a young blonde boy dressed in a a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges and over the black outfit is a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back is what looks like a cross with a snake draped across it with a crown sitting atop it with a pair of wings directly beneath the crown. The seemed radiate power as well as a mixture maturity and mischief. Another thing he noticed was the boy's size, he was as tall as he was.

The fifth looked like an overgrown toad with large brown eyes chewing on a…stick. "Weird" thought Naruto as he turned his attention to the next person who was a dark-skinned girl with numerous symbols around her body. She has pink hair, and a revealing set of armor that consisted of a small violet breast plate which was held in place by a single blue strap on her right shoulder. The lower armor consisted of a pink skirt with armored sides and solid white lace like material between them; her legs were covered by skintight purple pants with light blue cuffs. On her feet were slim pink heeled boots. On her was a large broadsword. Her dark crimson eyes held pride and a what seemed yet again like mischief that was matched by his own.

The seventh with pale skin was Girl in a blue cloak with matching blue ruffled ankle boots with a black/gray sole, with an almost leotard-like long sleeved shirt that is blue/back with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. Her hair and eyes are blue-violet with her hair being shoulder length. On her forehead, she has a red and black diamond on her forehead.

The eighth person was a tall man that scared Naruto. He was dressed in black with silver shoulder guards, the sword he was holding was at least two full body lengths in size, but was as thin as a kodachi similar to the first boys sword, his long silver hair reached almost to the floor and his green animal like eyes held a mixture of malice and intelligence. Protruding from his right shoulder was a large black feathered wing.

The ninth person was nothing more than a black silhouette with long, spiky hair flowing backwards. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armour similar to that worn by the first Hokage. He had on a necklace with six red magatama. But was the eyes that caught his attention, they were ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera.

The next one was the fourth Hokage and beside him was… "What the hell, you're supposed to be dead!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to finally notice him.

"Jeez, he's smaller than you Sis." The boy said to the girl. "Indeed Kenchi-Kun, why Edward –Kun maybe taller than he is, if only by a few Inches" This was said by the guy in the robe. "Hey, you in the bathrobe I'm not short!" Naruto shouted. "Just as loud as you are big bro." the girl in pink said. The tall teenage boy said "One I am not that loud, two" with that he turned to the guy in the bath robe and exclaimed "I told you I don't fly that way man, so don't put kun at the end of my name! Only the ladies are allowed to say that." This caused the girl to slap him upside the head and mutter "Ecchi no Baka Nii-San." This caused several of the others to snicker.

The man in the red robes stepped and said "Now, now I do believe that young Naruto is quite perplexed at the moment so why don't we introduce ourselves. I am Avatar Roku, Master of the four basic elements and I have bestowed upon you the same abilities and skills little one. To use them you must remain calm, even in the heat of battle you must not lose heart. Now I do believe the others wish to speak as well."

At that moment the guy in the bathrobe stepped forward and said "I am Albiero Imma, I am a mage a being gifted with the use of magic." Naruto looked at him and said "Magic, hocus pocus pull a rabbit out of your hat magic?" This caused almost everyone to face plant. "No, I'm afraid not Naruto-Kun. This is my magic." He began to speak in a language couldn't understand when all of sudden a crater formed around as he was forced by an unknown force to face plant. "That Naruto-Kun was my gravity magic. I am also gifted in the arts of healing magic. I am allowing you to use my abilities so that you can help protect those that need protecting."

Naruto looked over at the boy in the blue vest and the cute girl from before as they stepped forward. "Yo, I'm Kenchi and small brat beside me is my younger sister Anna." The girl, Anna said "Mmm, I'm not small Nii-San, I'm just a late Bloomer is all." Kenchi snickered and "well, then someone lied to you." Naruto watched as Anna tried to punch her older brother but he caught her fist and said "Na ah" with that he flipped her and pinned her to the ground. Kenchi looked up and stepped away from Anna as she stood and said ""Anyways as my Baka Nii-San said my Name is Anna."

Kenchi then stepped forward and said "We have decided to let our skills in the art of weaponry and martial arts since we don't have any uber powers like other the people here. This includes the access to all my firearms and blades." Anna then said "And you will have access to all of my strength and explosives. Take cares to only use them when you need them, for not only will they hurt your enemy, they can your friends as well."

At that moment the boy in the red coat said "My name is Edward Elric. You will have the use of alchemy; hopefully it will help you overcome any obstacle you come across." Then at that moment the short green uh… creature hobbled forward and stood in front of him."Puzzled you are about the way I look, Are you?" Naruto looked Sheepish as the creature chuckled then said "Yoda my name is. Teach you I will to use the Force, for a powerful ally it is. Use of my lightsaber you have been granted. Use it well to uphold what is right you must." Everyone chuckled as the former container looked lost.

"In other words what Master Yoda means is that he will show how to use the force and will let you use his weapon." Kenchi said, then he muttered to his sister "And you call me an idiot. Even I understood what he said." This caused said girl to giggle as the next person stepped forward.

"All right look here brat you'll be allowed to use my blade and powers as long as you use them to defend others, and as for my name you call me BlackRose." Naruto just shook his head as the girl was giving him a good dose of her Killer Intent.

The next person was the girl in the purple cloak. "My name is Raven and I will let you have use of my abilities because I can sense that we both share the same fate. Burden we both had no choice in. To use them all you have to do is say Azaroth Metrion Zinthos then focus on your objective."

Then the silver haired man stepped forward and said "I am Sephiroth and mother has instructed me to give you all my powers and knowledge of the life stream so that you may crush anyone who gets in your way." Then finally the man with the ringed eyes spoke. "Now days I am nothing but a myth, but I am the Rikudō Sennin also known as the sage of sixth paths. You who are my descendent have been chosen to bring peace to the world of the Shinobi, and so you shall be gifted with the Rinnegan to achieve this goal. You must find the one who bears these eyes that came before and defeat him. You must find a way for your paths to come forward. There is only one way to do so. You must choose someone to bear the abilities for each path. There six paths, therefore you will need seek out a host for each path. I was the one who created the Shinobi and the biju as a way to bring peace, now I see that I was mistaken. Now it falls to you young Naruto the new sage of the six paths to correct my mistakes. Seek out Madara Uchiha, for it is his darkness's lust for power that will stand in his way. Go Naruto and may Kami aid you in your endeavor."

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina could not believe what they were hearing. If their son learned how fully use all these abilities, he would be unstoppable. "Minato-Kun, what is the meaning of all this?" Kushina asked. Minato smirked then said "Seems our son is destined or great things. Come let us greet our son." With that two approached their son. Naruto turned only to find himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug from the red head from before. "Huh?" The lady began to cry as the Fourth Hokage said "Well I'm glad to be able to finally meet you, my son."

Naruto just at the man as the lady let him go and stepped back. Naruto was quiet for a moment, as the fourth said "Yes, it's true, I'm your father Minato Namikaze, The- ughhh!" Everyone was shocked. The boy had just slugged his father in the stomach. "That's gotta hurt" Kenchi said as Naruto shouted "Why did you stick the fox inside of me, do you know what kind of crap I've had to put with!" by now he had started to cry I've been so alone because of you!" Minato got off the ground and said "I didn't want to, but I had no choice. What kind of leader would I be if I asked someone else to sacrifice their own child? It was my job as the Hokage to protect the village and so I chose you my son to bear the burden of the fox, because I knew that you would be able to use its power to protect to protect those that are precious to you. I had hoped that the villagers would see you as the hero you are, but it seems I was mistaken. I would ask for your forgiveness, but I know I don't deserve it. While I can't help what has happened, I can help you for what is to come. Go to the old man and tell him to give your inheritance. Now, I think I should clear the way for your mother." The fourth gestured to the red head.

Naruto looked at the red head and stammered "Yo-you're my Kaa-san?" as the woman smiled and said "Yes, I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother!" Naruto then embraced her with a shout of "Kaa-san!" as tears began to cascade down his face.

AN: read Kushina's canon explanation in the manga for her explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto woke suddenly gasping for air looking around wildly, after a few moments getting his bearings. The blonde boy slumped forward, ever since he had met the ones inside himself, he had managed obtain their abilities he would dream rather strange things. One night he dreamed he was fighting some old man with yellow eyes in a black robe who shot lightning from his fingertips. Each dream got stranger and more terrifying each time. The dream he just had however frightened him the most as it depicted him fighting a man with blonde haired more wilder than his. In this dream he was trying to bring about the end of the world using a summoning called Meteor. He killed an innocent girl and unleashed four monsters ten times worse than the Kyuubi. _Are these dreams a result of unlocking those abilities, did I somehow absorb all those heroes and that monster. _The night before he had dreamed about fight some kid named Will. He had watched from Kenchi's point of view as his friends and sister fought against Will's Dark Mages. He had watched as one by one the good mages were slaughtered, until it was only him and Anna. They were surrounded as the boy said "any last words?". He looked up and said "Screw you." The boy just laughed as he raised his hand then everything went black. He looked at the clock and sighed as lie back down. After few minutes he drifted back to sleep, hoping the new dream will be better than the last.

When the sun rose Naruto was awakened to some gentle hands shaking him. Cracking one eye open he looked up to see Shizune with a light smile on her face. "Rise and shine Naruto-kun, time to head back to the shinobi race."

Naruto nodded weakly sitting up pulling off his nightcap. "Morning," he yawned slowly climbing out of the bed. Shizune gave him a brief smile before leaving the room, Naruto stretched before taking off his night shirt. Opening his closet he scanned it, inside were various shinobi and civilian style outfits. He however pulled out a pair of grey pants and a black long sleeve shirt, turning to look at a mirror muttered activating his chakra tail shirt became the dark blue vest that Kenchi wore. It hung open to show his bare chest, His pants darkened as well. Looking at the outfit under the bright bed room light it wasn't much to it. He pulled out a plain red-orange cloack with no sleeves similar to the Hokage robes. He grabbed his headband and tied it to his head with a smirk Naruto saluted his own image before turning and leaving the room.

XXX

A few minutes later Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their sensei. His teammates was staring at him. Sasuke however finished his staring with a grunt turning away, while Sakura had a light blush on her cheeks and not realizing it. Internally Naruto was jumping for joy; he piqued his Sakura-chan's interested, meanwhile inside of him Kenchi sighed and said "Oi, what does the gaki see in her" as his sister shrugged and Albiero said "Maybe it's because of her large forehead." to which Kenchi snorted. "From what Iv, he'd be better off with that quiet girl from the academy."During the last few days the nine beings had viewed Naruto's memories. "Hmm, first one to show kindness to him she was. First one to play with him she was" said Yoda as Roku and Raven nodded in agreement Meanwhile, after about two hours Kakashi appeared on the railing across from them holding up a hand in greeting. "Yo," he states dryly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shout pointing at the silver haired.

"Sorry, I have a reason for being late this time," pulling out three sheets of paper and handing them to his students. "I have nominated you for the Chunin exams." The trio looked at the paper's Sasuke and Naruto wore matching smirks while Sakura looked a bit apprehensively. "Bring those to the third floor of the Academy on Thursday, room 301." With that the silver haired jonin shunshin away, shortly after he vanished Sasuke walked away.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

The rosette looked at him a moment then stared down at the chunin papers, "Yeah I'm fine." The two walked along not realizing they were walking together in silence, one was busy trying to make up her mind on what to do about the application. The other was trying to come to decision about his training and if he could get a date with the rosette or not. Both stopped when they heard a commotion ahead of them.

Naruto saw a tall boy roughly two or three years older than himself dressed in a one piece black jumpsuit with cat like ears. The boy also wore paint on his face which Naruto guess was intended to be war paint but came out looking like make-up. The taller boy however held in his arm someone that was precious to the blonde. "Hey you in the makeup, put Konohamaru down now!" he growl walking over to the group, he spotted Moegi and Udon off to the side looking relieved and frightened.

"it's war paint dang you" the boy shouted as he turned to face the two of them. "This kid bumped into me," the painted boy stated.

Naruto crossed his arms looking annoyed, "Yeah and he apologized, didn't you Konohamaru?" Naruto asked and was greeted with a swift nod.

"So what apology not accepted," the boy stated.

"Kankuro let the brat go," a blonde girl hair done up in four ponytails and wearing a grey battle dress carrying a large fan.

Naruto glanced at both the headbands not noticing how surprised Sakura was looking behind him. "Not a good idea to harass the 3rd Hokage's grandson, in his home village is it, especially if it could get you kicked out of the Chunin exams." The one known as Kankuro dropped Konohamaru to the ground growling at him.

"Are you threatening me?" Kankuro asked as he pulled off the bandaged bundle on his back and sat it on the gound .

"Chakra tail 5 – the Grand Jedi Master." Naruto whispered his clothing changing to a light brown as his hair thinned and paled. Naruto was amazed at what he was sensing. Since he was unused to this form, he delved into his mind and went to small sage and asked "What now?" Yoda then gently replied "Empty your mind, and then reach out and feel the force flowing through you, you will. The force is in everthing, show you it will the thoughts and feelings of those around you it will." Naruto bowed to him and returned to the moment at hand. Focusing, he could feel the force, like river flowing around and through him. He reached and was amazed at what he seeing and hearing. The girls name was Temari and she was feeling annoyed, agitated and…scared. At that moment he heard Yoda's voice in his head say "The dark side I sense nearby." Naruto turned to where he was feeling an enormous amount bloodlust. "Strong is the dark side in this one" Naruto thought as he felt three very strong emotion coming from above him. At that moment the bundle began to levitate. Kankuro gave out a shout as hell backwards.

Konohamaru and his gang were hoping he would beat the snot out of the black clad boy. As for the black clad boy who actually saw Naruto's change was freaked out. "This you see before is the bi-product of mastering and destroying a tailed beast that was sealed inside me," he whispered.

"You what?" Kankuro stepped back in fear. "W-Which one?"

"Your brother has one, I had nine," Naruto said gently. "Yes, thanks to my new abilities I know all about Gaara, but I didn't have to read your mind," he looked up into the trees seeing Sasuke. "Isn't that right Gaara?" He deactivated his chakra tail and hair color changing back to normal. Sasuke jumped spinning around in time to see a red haired boy with dead green eyes glancing down at Naruto.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked solemnly.

"Naruto Uzumaki..," Naruto seemed to pause a second. "Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." The night he had met his grandmother Naruto had been pulled into his mindscape and met his parents along with the other nine or well in siblings case ten entities that had taken up residence with in his mind.. What surprised him most and what had surprised them, apparently whatever power had been unleashed essentially allowed his parents to stay alive at least in his mind which was currently undergoing an overhaul to look much like his family home. "I'm the grandson of Tsunade Senju one of the Legendary Sennin," he shrugged scratching the back of his head. The blonde haired girl, Sasuke, and Sakura looked dumbfounded. While the Konohamaru Corps looked absolutely bewildered at exchange.

"Y-You're the son of the 4th Hokage, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded once then smiled as Kankuro seemed to pale more, "Kind of hard not to know who my parents were now that I've met my grandmother. She pretty much told me everything," he turned his head to the black clad boy.

"I see," Gaara said in a monotone voice sand shunshin next to his older. "Kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village," the black clad boy started to protest. "Enough embarrass us further and I'll kill you," the red haired sand user said coldly before walking away quietly followed by the blonde. Kankuro gulped glancing at first at his departing siblings then at the blonde boy, before following his siblings.

XXX

Sasuke jumped down from his perch looking a bit amazed at Naruto's revelation, "It's hard to believe that you're the fourth's son."

"Tell me about it, I spent all last week with my grandmother and her apprentice," Naruto smiled. "It was kind of refreshing, to know I still have family left in the world."

The Uchiha's face darkened a bit at those words before turning shoving his hands in his pockets, "Whatever just be at the academy Friday not like I really need both of you losers, but at least you'll be of some use," he states.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked coolly.

Sasuke turned his head looking at the rosette haired girl looking indifferent, she wilts under the gaze. "Just don't slow me down," he grunts turning and walking away. Naruto watched them quietly unsure how to react in these moments. Before he would have jumped down the Uchiha's throat saying something that cruel to Sakura. However glancing at the pinked haired girl he wasn't sure it would be appreciated. He had tried several times to compliment her only to stumble over his words and get belted for them.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" he asked looking uncertain.

Looking a bit lost for a moment, Sakura turns to him and smiles faintly, "I'm fine Naruto, see you on Friday."

Watching her begin to walk away he suddenly came up with something brilliant and he hoped would earn him brownie points, "Sakura-chan, would you like to get stronger?"

The rosette turned looking at him her eyebrow raised in question, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you, do you want to get stronger to prove to people that you're as strong Sasuke-teme and I. As strong as I've always believed you to be," the multi-powered blonde asked again.

Sakura completely turned to him looking confused for a moment her face holding a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "Okay how?"

"Talk to my grandmother, she's the best medic-nin in the world, Shizune has already finished her training. So grandma is looking for someone new to teach," Naruto said with a shrug. "I think she's waiting until after these exams before approaching the old man for a Medic-nin academy."

Sakura took a moment to think about what he said before she responded. "Alright, but I won't get much training done before Friday."

At this the blonde haired boy seemed to smile wryly before he stepped closer to her, "What would say if I can show you a place where you can get three years' worth of training in just three days? It's a place I've found at the base of the Hokage Monument."

Sakura's eyes widen thinking of the implications, "How do you know that?"

"I found out about it, after I unlocked the power I used on the bridge. I used it a couple of days ago, to train in the use of my abilities. I still haven't mastered switching the powers interchangeably yet, I feel like another training session to do that. So if you agreed to train with my grandmother the three of us can go in and she can train you while I working on mastering my powers," the multi-powered blonde explained.

The rosette's mind was working overtime on the amount of information that he was giving her. The chance to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke, to be of use to her team, as well as uncover the mystery that her blonde teammate was becoming. It was in this mystery that she found she was starting to show a real interest in him. He was the fourth's son, the grandson to the Legendary Sennin Princess Tsunade Senju, and through her he was related to the first two Hokage, he was as much royalty to the Hidden Leaf as his grandmother. _And no one including myself knew about it until recently, I was cruel, I even said I hated him. Yet he treats me like the princess, always encouraging, always praising even my smallest accomplishment_. She remembered him praising her tree climbing efforts even asking her how she did it, while Sasuke had ignored her and even looked irritated that she done something easily that he could not. _Was I really that blind, so blind that I never realized what I had. _Naruto watched as his long time crush dropped to her knees burying her face in her hands, he heard muffled sobs.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto cried out in concern dropping to one knee beside her he follows the advice Shizune had given in regards in how to deal with such emotional distress.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Naruto what's the matter?" Shizune asked watching her sensei's grandson standing staring down at the koi pond.

"I've never been good at dealing with girls," Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head. "You're all just so confusing."

Shizune giggled, "Any particular girl causing you to get confused?"

"A couple there's that weird Hinata girl from the academy she always passes out around me, and her face is always flushed," Naruto explained.

Shizune shook her head smiling faintly, "That my dear nephew would be a crush, and severe one at that."

Looking wide eyed at the woman he calls aunt in shock, "Really I never knew," he frowned a moment thinking about his own feelings about a certain rosette haired girl. "Then why don't I do that around Sakura-chan? I mean spend all my time thinking about trying to make her smile even though I all seem to do is make her mad," he said sadly looking down at the water.

Shizune heard the sad sigh in his voice, "That's because what you have is not a simple crush, Naruto-kun. What you have is far more stronger than a simple crush," she looked down sadly at him.

Naruto just shrugged, "Can you help me understand girls a bit better maybe that way I can avoid making Sakura-chan mad at me all the time."

"I can try," Shizune smiled faintly. "The first thing you should know is the difference between tears of joy, sadness, and anger."

Naruto smiled giving a salute, "Understood Auntie Shizune-sensei."

XXX End Flashback XXX

Still wondering what his aunt meant by feelings stronger than a crush but he could care less at this point. He slowly pulled Sakura into his arms holding her gently and was surprised when she turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry for everything Naruto," she cried into his shoulder curling her arms around his waist.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," he paused lightly sniffing her hair and the scent was much like her namesake a hint of cherries with roses. "I forgive you. I'd forgive you for anything."

Sakura's heart tighten even more realizing just how much she had missed out the last four years during the academy and she damned the rest of Sasuke's fan girls for it. After a few minutes slowly gathering her emotions from the turmoil she hiccupped a few times before pulling her head away looking up at Naruto and this time really looking at him. His lightly tanned face no longer obscured by the whisker marks, blonde spiky hair, and bright deep blue eyes that held such hidden pain yet had so much kindness in them. She had to admit he was handsome, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's face broke into a large smile, "Welcome Sakura-chan, so want to do what I proposed?"

"Yes, I want to help pull my own weight," the rosette haired girl stated slowly standing her emotional rollercoaster making unsteady but with Naruto's help she was able to stand.

"Let's go, I pity those other teams when squad 7 enters that exam, believe it!" the multi powered blonde smiled.

XXX

It took some convincing but Tsunade agreed to both of Naruto's requests and the trio were now standing in front of a huge boulder, Naruto looked at it for a moment before moving his finger's along the side feeling for the lever he used once before. Finally finding what he had been looking for pulling the lever. The boulder slid quietly to the side revealing a large red ornate door with a design of a dragon embedded on said door. "Welcome to hyperbolic Time chamber, inside we can get three years' worth of training in three days."

His grandmother and Sakura looked on in awe, "My grandfather told me about this place once, but never said where it was, he used this chamber before his final battle with Madara."

Naruto nodded, "one of the chakra tales that I absorbed gave the knowledge and final location of this chamber. Used it to get some knowledge on how to use these powers I have, now I need to learn how to use them interchangeably," he glanced at Sakura. "This chamber will help Sakura train to get stronger and learn medical ninjutsu in time for the exam."

"Let's get started then," Tsunade replies as the three entered the room. At that moment Naruto froze in mid step. "Naruto?" Sakura said, causing Tsunade to turn around. "Naruto? Is everything ok?" Meanwhile inside his mind Naruto found himself standing in front of his inner friends. "What's, going on? Why am I here?" Yoda bowed his head and said "alone you and your precious one are not." "Huh?" said Naruto dumbly as Roku said "What our friend means, is that you and your grandmother and teammate are being watched." Naruto looked confused and said "What do you mean we're being watched? By who?" At that moment Kenchi sighed and said "No clue. All we can tell is that the person is female." At that that moment the Rikudō Sennin said "Activate my gift to you. With it you will be able to see them via their chakra." Meanwhile Outside in the real world three people were worried about Naruto.

Two were beside him, trying to snap him back into his right state of mind. The third one was hiding behind a row of bushes, watching all this with concern and fear. She recognized Sakura, one of his teammates, but she didn't recognize the blonde woman with them. Meanwhile with Naruto, said blond opened his eyes causing Tsunade and Sakura to gasp, albeit for two different reasons. "I haven't seen those eyes since Nagato" Tsunade though while did a good impression of a fish. "Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" asked Sakura as Naruto said "You can come on out now" This confused the older blond and the pinkette. "who is he talking to?" they thought, then they an "Eep" from behind a row bushes. Tsunade's brow furrowed as she said "whoever you come out right now or I'll force you" she said as she directed her killer intent towards whoever was behind the bushes. "How can he sense me?" though spy thought as hesitantly stepped out into the open.

"Hinata?" said Sakura as she then realized why she was here. "She must've been following Naruto-kun the whole time. Wait did I just Call him Kun? Why would I do that, I love Sasuke-kun!" She thought. Naruto was just as confused, "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hinata began to stammer "I w-as, uh I was wa-watchining….." as she began to imitate a tomato Tsunade began to laugh as the pieces fell into place. This girl had a crush on her grandson. "EH, Hinata you sick or something, cause your face is all red." Tsunade burst into laughter as the girl fainted. "Hey, Baa-chan this isn't funny she could be sick or something." He said as he laid her on the ground.

Tsunade smirked as she summoned Shizune who came running "Yes m' lady" Tsunade then said "Go and get Hiashi Hyuga. Tell him that I wish to speak with him." Shizune bowed and ran off while Tsunade called Naruto away from the prone Hyuga girl. "Eh, Ba-chan what's wrong with Hinata?" Tsunade sighed at her grandson's denseness.

Several minutes later Shizune returned with Hiashi who was frowning. "Tsunade-Sama, you wished to see me." Tsunade looked up at the proud man and replied "yes, I was planning on leaving on a training trip with my grandson and his teammate when he sensed someone watching us. Turns out it was Hinata here." Hiashi sighed as he looked at his unconscious daughter and said "I apologize for her rudeness and will make sure that she doesn't bother you again." Tsunade just waved the comment aside and said "Actually, the reason sent for was to inform you that I have decided to take her on as my second apprentice and was hoping to get your blessing. Know this though I will still train her without your blessing."

Hiashi bowed his head and said "It would be an honor to have you train her. Perhaps you could train her so that she will not be a burden to her team and to be a worthy heir. If you will excuse me I must return to the clan compound to finish up today's clan business." With that the stoic Hyuga head walked off.

Several minutes later Hinata woke up to find Naruto's face inches from hers. She turned as he said "Hey, you ok?" Tsunade snickered then pulled her oblivious grandson away from the poor Hyuga girl. He then smiled and said " Hello Hinata, I assume you know who I am?" to which Hinata stammered "y-yes. You t-the Sa-Sanin lady Tsunade." Tsunade Smirked and said "How would like to to become my apprentice?"

A/N

Sakka Kinjutsu Ouji: Hangagake no Jutsu (Writer's Forbidden secret Technique: Cliffhanger Technique)

Yo ! Here you all go. The latest chapter for Grandmother of a God. Thank you all for being patient with me. Ive had problems with writers block, laziness, Xbox360, reading other fics, Ect…. Please continue to be patient with me as I have a hard writing. Updates for this and other fics will be few and far between each other. I will update when I can that is a promise. Also I set up a poll to decide on the pairings. Should this fic be a NaruXHarem or NaruXTwo girls. I will also be taking sugetions for who the girls should be. Know this though whether it is a harem or not, Hinata will be one of the girls. If the it is just two girls then should it be Sakura or someone else. If Sakura is not with Naruto then she wil be a sister like figure. Another Note: Please check out my other fics and tell me what you think of them. I draw my inspiration form these fics as well, so PLEASE check them Out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Important authors notes.

Sorry that this isn't an actual update. There will be one but not anytime soon, again I apologize for any inconveniences.

I am closing the poll. I have decided to make it a three girl pairing. I would like to thank those who voted and gave me such good reviews.

Over the next few months I will be posting several new polls. One will be for who the third girl will be in the pairing. Hinata and Sakura are all ready in. This poll will be up until the middle or the end of march. Another poll will effect my halo fic.

While I am flattered and humbled that grandma Tsanade: The Grandmother of a God has become so popular, I am humbly asking that you please read some of the other fics that I have posted and review them

I am also working on a deadrising fic and will soon have it posted.


End file.
